


Playing

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam handles a warning from Gene (Ep 1x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56923) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery). 



> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) rewatch of 1x03.

Playing

“A mad gallop for the finish, is it?”  He slammed each hand down in quick succession on the roof of the Cortina.  “Y’wanna watch yerself, Sammy-boy.  I play rough,” he announced conversationally.   It wasn’t just a declaration of intent, despite his tone; it was a challenge. And the way he stared at me when he said it made me think he wasn’t just talking about policing, let alone this case.

You’ll have a hard time ‘playing rough’ when you’re running that far behind me, Guv.  But from the way you keep looking at me, I think you’ll enjoy the view.  
   
Winning  
   
He stopped just behind my shoulder, and leaned in close.  “Well, if you wanna take me on and win, you’re gonna have to do better than this,” he said quietly. 

I _am_ winning.  Despite insisting that the angry man in that holding cell is a killer, you sent out for the test results I said you needed.  Despite the signed confession in the file, you haven’t tapped that Party Seven because I said you shouldn’t.  You’re waiting for me to win.

But I’m not doing this for the beer and tenner, Guv.  I’m winning something more important – you.  
   
Celebrating  
   
We solved both cases and survived having a guns pointed at us (again.)  It’s only proper, Guv, you passing out the single-malt to celebrate.  But it seems every party has crashers; here ours come with bad cologne, bad formal wear, and bad attitudes.

Well, I know another way you like to celebrate.  Here, I’ll get the party started:  “Hey, Mr. Litton – I think you’d better swallow it down.  We had the result.  One – nil.”  Oh, yeah, there’s nothing like a sing-along for atmosphere…  Aaaaand, Litton throws the first punch.  Have at ‘im, Guv. 

Oh, okay – I’ll help.

Gene's thoughts on the case: [Playing 2 - Winning 2 - Celebrating 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164523)

The day concludes in [Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56923)


End file.
